Our Story
by SaMa Uchiha
Summary: No esperamos encontrarnos, pero todo mágicamente se dio a nuestro favor. Nuestra historia comienza desde aquí // SasuSaku //
1. Encuentro

_**Hola a todas!. Espero que hayan pasado una muy linda Navidad y que ya estén preparando ánimos para lo que será el Año Nuevo!.**_

_**Bueno, aquí las dejo con un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita: Sasuke y Sakura. Ésta vez es uno un poco más largo, pero aún no sé cuántos capítulos va a tener... creo que eso se verá a medida que se escriba xP. **_

_**Este fic está situado fuera del contexto de la serie, a si que espero que les guste la idea y disfruten n_n**_

_**Ah si, los personajes no me pertenecen... si no, ya saben qué parejita sería la que se arma xD**_

_**No las entretengo más y las dejo con el fic.**_

_**Espero les guste! n_n**_

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

_**Encuentro**_

.

Son casi las doce de la noche y no logro conciliar el sueño. Me encuentro sentada en mi cama aferrada a mi cojín favorito mirando las hermosas estrellas del cielo desde mi ventana como una tonta. ¿Es que acaso tengo 12 años?... no, la verdad es que hace mucho pasé esa edad, pero siempre me ha dado una paz indescriptible el perderme en el infinito cielo y dejar que la brisa nocturna se lleve todas mis preocupaciones. Hace un poco más de un año que terminé una larga relación, a la cual dediqué mis mejores años y dejé todo mi amor. Me dejaron de la forma más cruel y dolorosa que pude haberme imaginado jamás, digna de cualquier telenovela, terminando con mis sueños destrozados y mis ilusiones perdidas en algún lugar del espacio. ¿El resultado?, completa felicidad. Sí, bastante contradictorio, pero es ahora cuando comprendo que aquella relación me estaba llevando a mi autodestrucción y que había algo mucho mejor esperando a la vuelta de la esquina… lo cual era mucho más literal de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

Era el día después de Navidad y, como cada día a las diez de la noche, salía a darle un paseo nocturno a mi para nada pequeño y tranquilo perro. En una de esas tantas carreras locas que decidía iniciar mi mascota, haciendo oídos sordos ante mis gritos que rogaban un poco de obediencia y dejando bastante compleja la respuesta al "¿quién pasea a quién?", volteamos en una esquina, siendo tirada estrepitosamente al suelo al momento de chocar con algo… o alguien…

*** Flash Back ***

- ¡Dios, cómo detesto que hagas eso Kero-chan!, ¡casi me dejas sin brazo! – digo adolorida desde el piso con los ojos cerrados, aún sin prestar atención a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, una penetrante mirada me obliga a subir la vista. Mis manos se apresuran a tapar mi boca por la impresión, mientras mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente. Un maravilloso joven se encontraba sentado en el piso frente a mí, vestido con una camisa y pantalón de tela negros, los cuales combinaban a la perfección con sus afilados ojos del mismo color. Una mueca de molestia dibujada en tan perfecto rostro me hace salir de mi ensoñación, levantándome rápidamente de mi posición como si el diablo me hubiera pinchado el trasero desde el infierno - ¡Por favor, perdóneme! No fue mi intención… es que mi perro…

- Siendo tan débil, no deberías siquiera volver a pensar en sacar a ese perro - dice fría y secamente.

- Pe-pero qué…

- De todas formas, creo que eso ya no será problema – se levanta y sacude su ropa – porque, por lo que veo, ya te quedaste sin mascota. – dice mientras indica hacia el final de la cuadra, donde veo a mi querido perrito alejarse con una jauría.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, ¡KERO-CHAAAAAN!- digo extendiendo mi mano como queriendo alcanzar lo inalcanzable…

- Sí que eres ruidosa y molesta – dice mientras camina tranquilamente por donde yo venía. Me quedo unos segundos viendo su espalda, albergándose en mi pecho una sensación un tanto conocida. La desaparición de aquel hombre en la esquina y los alarmantes ladridos de perros me sacan bruscamente de mis pensamientos.

- En verdad que no sé si amarte u odiarte por esto… ¡Kero-chan, ni se te ocurra moverte de allí! – y emprendo mi carrera en busca de mi atlético can.

*** Fin Flash Back ***

No sé qué es lo que me hizo aquel tipo, pero desde que lo ví no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza… y el problema es que no lo he vuelto a ver y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo se llama ni dónde puede vivir… Un suspiro se escapa de mi boca.

- Creo que lo mejor será olvidar todo esto… – digo cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos y mirar las estrellas– aunque no niego que me gustaría volver a verte – y pasa una estrella fugaz.

**

* * *

**

Sólo otro molesto día en mi vida. Hace un par de meses que había dejado mi país natal para huir de todas las presiones que me imponía mi padre para hacerme cargo de una parte de la empresa familiar, así como también para que sentara cabeza y dejara de andar con una y otra sin comprometerme con ninguna. ¿Es que acaso no puedo seguir con mi jueguito de simple satisfacción con las mujeres?, ¿acaso no fue eso lo que él mismo me enseñó para disfrutar mi juventud? Vaya sarta de estupideces las que se le ocurre pedirme a mis 22 años.

Había decidido quedarme en una de las ciudades donde nuestra empresa tiene sucursales, con la excusa de que evaluaría el mercado para luego ver en qué lugar me asentaría para hacerme cargo de mi parte de los negocios.

Pensé que todo estaba tranquilo y que al fin podría desconectarme de mi realidad, pero una de esas tantas mujerzuelas que estaban babosas por mí hizo su desagradable aparición delante de mis ojos.

*** Flash Back ***

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

- Karin… pensé que te había quedado claro cuando te dije que no quería verte más en la vida – replico con hastío en la voz

- ¡Pero Sasuke-kun!, decidí venir para hacerte compañía. Sé que debes sentirte bastante solo, ¿no? - dice intentando sonar sexy en la última frase, consiguiendo únicamente que mi asco ascienda a niveles insospechados

- Para no tener que verte la cara fue por lo que me vine, a si que por favor regresa y no me busques más, ¿quieres? – respondo fríamente

- Sa-Sasuke-kun, pero… ¿¡por qué!? – intenta persuadir la pelirroja

- Sólo vete, estás haciendo que pierda mi valioso tiempo – paso bruscamente por su lado, logrando golpearla con uno de mis brazos al pasar… y es ahí cuando la veo. Una pequeña chica de cabellos rosados llama completamente mi atención, dejándome por una milésima de segundo en un estado de completa hipnosis. Intento parecer indiferente y continuar con mi camino, no sin antes ver cómo entra en una de las casas de enfrente con su hiperactivo perro. Miro hacia mi izquierda y veo un enorme edificio. Una soberbia sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro… ya estaba claro dónde viviría…

Ha pasado un día desde aquello y, por alguna razón, no he podido dejar de pensar en aquella chica. Decido dar un paseo nocturno, a ver si coincidimos. Mientras camino, voy analizando poco a poco la situación. ¿Es que acaso soy un idiota?, ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo? Se supone que es una simple mujer, una más con la que podría tener una agitada noche para luego borrarla de mi mapa de recuerdos. Si tanto quería eso, ¿por qué simplemente no buscaba a Karin y ya?... No, definitivamente eso sería demasiado grotesco… pero me aterra aún más el tener a aquella pelirrosa rondando mis pensamientos cuando ni siquiera sé su nombre… ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?... ¡Arg!, ya estoy harto de esto, alguien como yo no debería estar divagando en cosas tan vanas e inservibles. Será mejor que…

- ¡Deja de tirarme por favor!, ¡si de todas formas llegaremos hacia allá!

Mi corazón se detuvo de forma inexplicable, al igual que todo pensamiento y ruido a mi alrededor. No era una voz familiar para mí, pero había provocado que me estremeciera de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Me quedé estático, esperando a que la dueña de aquella voz apareciera desde la esquina… pero…

- ¡Dios, cómo detesto que hagas eso Kero-chan!, ¡casi me dejas sin brazo! – me encontraba tirado en el piso, con la mirada perdida en aquella chica que se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados intentando disminuir el dolor de la caída. La miro fijamente, como perdido en un universo alterno donde sólo nos encontramos los dos. Veo como poco a poco sus hermosos ojos color jade se abren de la impresión, mientras sus manos viajan hacia su boca. Estoy seguro de que sólo fueron segundos los que pasaron mientras me perdía en sus ojos, pero se sintieron como eternas y maravillosas horas. Una mueca de desagrado aparece en mi rostro ya que el golpe había sido bastante fuerte - ¡Por favor, perdóneme! No fue mi intención… es que mi perro…

- Siendo tan débil, no deberías siquiera volver a pensar en sacar a ese perro - _grandísimo idiota, siempre tan sutil… _

- Pe-pero qué…

- De todas formas, creo que eso ya no será problema – me levanto intentando ocultar el dolor– porque, por lo que veo, ya te quedaste sin mascota. – indico hasta donde se había marchado su perro, mientras una graciosa mueca se dibuja en su rostro. Intento ocultar una leve sonrisa.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, ¡KERO-CHAAAAAN!

- Sí que eres ruidosa y molesta – _pero hermosamente inocente a la vez…_

Continúo con mi camino. Después de todo, ya había logrado mi objetivo. Siento como su mirada se posa en mi espalda, lo que provoca que una sonrisa de superioridad aparezca en mis labios.

*** Fin Flash Back ***

Sí que había caído en mi juego, tal como lo esperaba… ¿o yo caí en el suyo?

_**.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·**_

_**Bueno!, eso sería todo por el momento. Espero y les haya gustado la entrega!**_

_**Ideas, comentarios, quejas, reclamos y notas amenazantes en el revew... ¿me regalan uno? :)**_


	2. El primer paso

**¡Hola a todas!, aquí estoy nuevamente con el segundo capítulo de este fic. Primero que todo, ¡¡disculpen la demora!!, pero he estado muy ocupada con todos los preparativos para la cena de Año nuevo x_X.**

**Y ahora... aclaraciones (que por cierto se me olvidó hacerlas en el primer cap xD)**

- diálogos y acciones-

- _pensamientos de los personajes -_

_**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es producto de mi cabecita n_n**__  
_

_**ADVERTENCIA**__**:**__**hay un poquito de lemmon al comienzo (Dios, es el primero que hago, ¡a si que no me maten!)**_

**Y... eso por el momento xD**

**¡Espero y disfruten este nuevo cap!**

**¡Nos vemos abajo! n_n**

* * *

.

_**El primer paso**_

.

.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y no podía regresar atrás, ya poco importaba cómo se dio inicio a esta situación, ya que lo único que pasaba por mi mente era cómo iba a terminar este "casual" encuentro. Sus dulces labios se encontraba aprisionados con los míos en una necesidad mutua de encontrar sentimientos en el otro. Sin mayor delicadeza te acorralo contra una de las paredes de mi departamento, dándole rienda suelta a una de mis manos que se aventura a subir por tu muslo y continuar por debajo de tu falda. Un gemido que escapa desde tus labios me da a entender que deseas esto tanto como yo. Continúo con mi travesía, llegando hasta tu intimidad por sobre tu ropa interior. Notoriamente te tensas y abres desmesuradamente tus orbes jade, dejando de besarme como hasta hace unos segundos lo hacías. ¿Qué acaso es tu primera vez? Un leve brillo de temor que se ha apoderado de tus ojos me da a entender que seré el primero… y el único. Suavizo un poco el tacto, intentando dominar mi instinto para no causarte más temor del que ya tienes. Vuelvo hacia tus labios y con un delicado y pausado beso intento disipar tus miedos, lo cual parece que he conseguido, ya que poco a poco siento como tu cuerpo se relaja y me abrazas fuertemente desde la nuca para intensificar el beso. Toda aquella ternura mezclada con deseo que despide tu ser, provocan en mi cuerpo innumerables descargas eléctricas, haciendo poco probable el mantener la cordura por mucho más tiempo. Tomo uno de tus muslos firmemente y casi por inercia levantas ambas piernas a la altura de mi cintura. Nuestros sexos se rozan gracias a tus torpes movimientos al intentar mantenerte aferrada a mí en aquella posición y comenzar la labor de despojarme de mi camisa. Nunca pensé que podría disfrutar tanto de la inexperiencia de mi acompañante, y mucho menos pensé en sentir algo más que lujuria al estar con una mujer. Te llevo hasta mi habitación, sin cortar en ningún segundo el contacto de nuestros labios, dejándote luego delicadamente sobre la cama. Te observo por unos segundos. Tus labios hinchados por la pasión de los besos y tus sonrojadas mejillas ante mi imponente mirada, sólo hacen que a cada segundo te desee más y que aquella sensación en el pecho aumente de forma incalculable. Comienzo a besar tu cuello mientras una de mis manos recorre tu cuerpo por debajo de tu camiseta. Leves gemidos escapan desde tus labios, en busca del aire que te es quitado lenta y placenteramente por mis caricias. Llego hasta tu sujetador y lo desabrocho sin el más mínimo permiso, sintiendo como te tensas una vez más ante el nuevo tacto que ahora se ubica en tus pechos. Poco a poco tu placer va aumentando, al igual que tus gemidos. Decido nuevamente ir hasta tu intimidad, la cual está ya humedecida. Mi mano entra por tus tiernas braguitas rosadas, mientras curvas tu espalda y ahogas un nuevo gemido entre tus manos. Continúo mi recorrido e ingreso uno de mis dedos, curvas aún más tu espalda, y ya no pudiendo reprimir tus gemidos, gritas a viva voz…

- ¡¡¡SASUKE-TEMEEEEE!!!, ¡ábreme la puerta de una buena vez!.

Despierto súbitamente, completamente bañado en sudor y con un pequeño problema entre las piernas.

- Demonios… - _¿es que aquí nadie respeta el sueño de nad... esperen un segundo... ¿Sasuke-teme?_. Me levanto de golpe, mientras anudo la sábana en mi cintura para ocultar mi "pequeño problema". Al abrir la puerta, me encuentro con una de las personas que más me temía volver a ver... Uzumaki Naruto, mi mejor amigo y, a la vez, peor enemigo. Aquel hiperactivo rubio tenía la facilidad de sacarme de mis casillas con sus estupideces y energía abundante - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí usuratonkashi...?- digo con tono cansado

- ¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tu mejor amigo que viene desde el otro extremo del mundo sólo para verte, maldito bastardo?

Lo fulmino con la mirada... su repentino silencio me da a entender que llegó hasta él la respuesta a su pregunta. Abro un poco más la puerta para que Naruto ingrese al departamento... Después de todo, ya tenía más que claro que no movería ni una sola célula de su cuerpo de la entrada hasta que no lo dejara pasar.

- Iré a darme una ducha... ¬¬ y quiero ver todo tal cual está cuando regrese

- Sí,sí,sí... sólo me sentaré aquí a ver la televisión, ¿te parece? - con algo de desconfianza, asiento con un movimiento de cabeza y me dirijo hacia el baño... después de aquel sueño, definitivamente necesitaba una ducha bien fría.

Luego de unos minutos, me dirijo a mi habitación para cojer un poco de ropa, pero un golpeteo en la puerta provoca que sólo logre la mitad de mi cometido, presentándome ante la persona que se encontraba en el pasillo sólo con unos pantalones deportivos negros y una toalla blanca que cubría mi cuello. Mi corazón y mi respiración se paralizaron en ese preciso segundo, al ver a la pequeña molestia pelirrosa que invadía mis sueños, quien me miraba con unos dulces y sorprendidos ojos verdes. Recuerdos de lo soñado volaron fugaces por mi mente, provocando que cierto nerviosismo se posara en mi voz

- ¿Deseas algo? - _claro Sasuke... con ese tono frío y cortante vas a conseguir muchas cosas..._

_-_Eh... esto... yo... sólo ve-venía a preguntar si habían visto a este perro - dice extendiéndome una hoja de papel. Un tierno sonrrojo se posa en sus mejillas al momento en que nuestras manos se rozaron "accidentalmente" al momento de recibir lo que me entregaba. Sentía cómo sus ojos se posaban en mí, como queriendo decifrar algo. Levanto mi vista para perderme en aquellos orbes que me tienen loco - ¡¡Ahh!!, ¡¡tú eres el tipo de aquella noche!! - _¬¬ qué quiere decir con "el tipo..."_

- Si te refieres a la persona con la que chocaste brutalmente... sí, soy yo - respondo con un tono algo fastidiado

- Eh... lo-lo siento mucho - dice sonrojándose nuevamente, mientras alterna su mirada desde mis ojos hasta el piso un par de veces. _¡Dios!, ¿acaso no comprende que haciendo eso lo único que conseguirá es que me avalance sobre ella?... No Sasuke, debes mantener la compostura... -_Pero, por favor, si sabes algo de mi perro me avisas, ¿bueno?. En la hoja está escrito mi número de celular - me quedo unos segundos perdido en aquel trozo de papel.

- ¿Haruno Sakura? - digo de forma despreocupada y posando casi posesivamente mis ojos sobre los de ella.

- H-hai... encantada - se forman unos segundos de silencio... - Y... ¿cua-cual es tu nombre? - _Deja de poner esa cara de inocencia mientras tu rostro se sonroja... ¡atentas contra mi autocontrol!_

_-_Uchiha Sasuke

- Bueno Uchiha...

- Sólo llámame Sasuke - la corto de golpe

- ¿Ehh?... e-está bien... Sasuke-kun... - _¿Sasuke-kun?... ok, si no te vas ahora no respondo ante mis primitivos actos... -_¡Nos vemos! - y con una sonrisa se despide para desaparecer por las escaleras

Después de cerrar la puerta, me quedo unos segundos apoyado en ella mirando la hoja que me había entregado...

- Uuuyyyy Sasuke-kuuun... sí que has quedado mal después de eso... - dice divertido Naruto

- ¡Será mejor que te calles si no quieres morir! - replico hastiado

- ¡¡¡Pero si hasta te has sonrojado Sasuke-kuuuun!!!

- ¡¡Ya cállate maldito idiota!!

Me encierro en mi habitación, aún con el papel entre mis manos y la vista fija en él, mientras una sonrisa de superioridad aparecía en mi rostro...

- _Ahora sí tengo algo por donde comenzar... Haruno Sakura..._

* * *

Diez de la mañana y aún no hay rastros de él. Desde aquel día en el que había seguido a esa jauría, mi perrito no había regresado a casa... y ya me estaba preocupando. Hoy había decidido hacer algo al respecto, por lo que luego de fotocopiar algunos folletos con su fotografía, comencé a recorrer todas las casas del sector, terminando en el gran edificio que queda justo en frente de mi casa. Ya estaba dándome por vencida en los primeros tres pisos, ya que nadie lo había visto, pero algo me decía que debía continuar. Siguiendo aquella corazonada, tomo las escaleras con rumbo al cuarto piso. Cada vez que subía un peldaño mi corazón se desbocaba un poco más...

- _Debe ser por el cansancio de caminar tanto y ahora subir estas interminables escaleras -_me respondía mentalmente.

Finalmente llego al bendito cuarto piso y, con las piernas un poco temblorosas, me decido a golpear en la última puerta del largo pasillo. Mi respiración aumentaba acompasadamente junto con mis latidos, sintiendo como si en cualquier segundo mi sistema nervioso fuera a caer en un completo colapso por una razón completamente desconocida.

_- 469... -_repito mentalmente el número que se deja ver delante de mí. Lentamente extiendo mi mano para golpear la puerta, y como si estuviera en un trance realizo mi objetivo - _Dios, ¡siento como si fuera a morir aquí mismo!... pero ¿por qu-...? -_Mi pregunta quedó perdida en algún lugar de mi mente, ya que un hermoso joven azabache había hecho acto de presencia frente a mí, con su cabello escurriendo gotas de agua que viajaban gráciles por todo su torzo. No podía ver a la perfección su rostro, ya que mechones de su cabello lo cubrían casi por completo, pero sus afilados ojos negros, sin duda, me transportaban a un universo alterno.

- ¿Deseas algo? - me pregunta de forma fría y cortante - _siento que este tono lo he oído en alguna parte..._

- Esto... yo... sólo ve-venía a preguntar si habían visto a este perro - le extiendo uno de mis folletos, esperando tener suerte esta vez. Sin embargo, la idea desesperada de encontrar a mi perro pasó completamente a segundo plano cuando su mano roza la mía al tomar la hoja. Una descarga que eriza hasta la última parte de mi cuerpo me hacen perder completamente la razón, mientras siento cómo mi rostro va subiendo de temperatura, debiendo mostrar un sonrojo. Quedo hipnotizada viendo su rostro, intentando averiguar por qué su timbre de voz y su presencia me resultan tan familiares. Levanta su vista y una nueva oleada de sensaciones nace desde mi estómago y provoca que me estremezca de pies a cabeza. Es ahí cuando por fin comprendo quién es aquel maravilloso hombre - ¡¡Ahh!!, ¡¡tú eres el tipo de aquella noche!! - sí, era el mismo que me había estado robando los pensamientos desde el día en que lo ví...

- Si te refieres a la persona con la que chocaste brutalmente... sí, soy yo - _sinceramente... esperaba que hubiera olvidado aquello u.u_

- Eh... lo-lo siento mucho - siento como nuevamente me sonrrojo, siendo imposible mantener mi vista sobre la suya - Pero, por favor, si sabes algo de mi perro me avisas, ¿bueno?. En la hoja está escrito mi número de celular - _aunque si no encuentras a mi perro, ¡no importa!, puedes llamarme de todas formas! :D... Sí, claro... como si eso fuera a pasar u.u_

- ¿Haruno Sakura? - _Ya puedo morir en paz... mi nombre suena maravilloso saliendo de sus labios..._

- H-hai... encantada - logro articular, saliendo un poco de mi ensoñación - Y... ¿cua-cual es tu nombre? - _¿yo fui la que pregunté eso?... éste hombre sí que me está haciendo mal..._

- Uchiha Sasuke

- Bueno Uchiha...

- Sólo llámame Sasuke - una vez más me habla con su frío tono

- ¿Ehh?... e-está bien... Sasuke-kun... ¡Nos vemos! - sólo atino a sonreír y salir rápidamente de aquel lugar en dirección a las escaleras. De lo contrario, podría haber perdido la cordura dentro de esos profundos y misteriosos ojos negros.

- _Después de todo, no fue tan malo que te perdieras Kero-chan. Gracias a tí, por fin supe su nombre... Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

___¡Segundo capítulo terminado!_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido?, ¿no está muy mal elaborado el mini lemmon del comienzo?**_

**Bueno, espero y haya sido de su agrado n_n.**

**Ah si!, los primeros capítulos seguirán siendo con las mismas situaciones y los dos puntos de vista, pero a medida que vaya avanzando la historia comenzará a ser sólo una y con un relato en tercera persona (o sea, hablaré io xD).**

_*** ¡Especiales agradecimientos a SasteR, Ichi-Hana y sakura-chan95 por sus revews! ***_

**¡Que pasen unas muy felices fiestas! y que el 2009 venga lleno de grandes y maravillosas sorpresas para ustedes y sus familias n_n**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**


	3. Recomenzar

**Bueno, aquí estoy de regreso después de un gran tiempo de ausencia. Últimamente no se me había ocurrido nada para poder continuar la historia, por lo que mejor la dejé en stand by antes de dejar la embarrada xD.**

****

Aclaraciones:

- diálogos y acciones-

- _pensamientos de los personajes -_

________ cambio de personaje y/o escena_

_Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es producto de mi cabecita n_n_

En este cap no habrá ninguna escena subidita de tono xP, pero por lo que tengo en mente, luego se vendrán más.

Sin más blablabla, las dejo con el fic... ¡que disfruten!

* * *

**Recomenzar**

.

.

Una simple llamada había cubierto toda mi felicidad con un sombrío y frío manto. ¿Por qué cuando piensas que todo está bien el destino se encarga de restregarte en la cara que todo ha sido una farsa?. No había podido conciliar bien el sueño durante toda la noche, despertándome de vez en cuando con un sentimiento de desesperación albergando mi pecho... no quería encontrarme nuevamente con mi pasado... y menos cara a cara...

*** Flash Back ***

_10 de la noche_

Como una niña, esperaba anciosamente con mi teléfono celular entre las manos a que aquel atractivo jóven que me robaba suspiros fuera el héroe que llamara para informarme que había encontrado a mi rebelde mascota. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tal ansiedad envolverme, y era algo que me provocaba gran felicidad. Mientras aún vagaba en mis fantasías románticas de cómo sería nuestro siguiente encuentro, un estruendoso sonido me saca de mis cavilaciones, casi provocando que callera al suelo desde mi cama. Un número desconocido aparece en la pantalla, haciendo que mi corazón latiera a revoluciones impensadas...

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Haruno Sakura? Habla Karin... supongo que me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Todo mi ser se congela, mientras mentalmente intento convencerme de que me encuentro dormida y que todo esto es una cruel jugarreta de mi estrezada mente.

- Déjame refrescarte la memoria...

- No es necesario... sé perfectamente quién eres... - _la maldita que me robó el novio..._-

- Que bien... así me ahorro palabras.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Sai necesita que le devuelvas algunas cosas

- ¿Qué cosas?

- El anillo de compromiso, la polera que te quedaste la última vez y un tonto disco de juegos que te prestó hace mucho. - Un silencio se forma...

- _¿Es que acaso espera que le entregue todo eso en persona?, ¿se ha vuelto loco?_

- No te preocupes, la encargada de recibir esas cosas seré yo. - responde Karin como leyendo mi mente - Pregunta si es que necesita que te regrese algo...

- _¡Claro que sí!, ¡regrésame mi vida, alegría y felicidad!_ El libro de Historia que hace años le presté...

- Ok, se lo haré saber...

- ¿Cuá-cuándo nos reuniremos? - pregunto temerosa... quería evitar por todos los medios que esto se alargara

- Mañana, a las 7:30 de la tarde en la Plaza principal, ¿te parece bien?

- Eh... sí... sí, está bien

- ¡Nos vemos entonces Sakurita! - se corta la comunicación

*** Fin Flash Back ***

Volver a ver a aquellas personas era lo último que deseaba que sucediera... Sabía perfectamente que este encuentro no buscaba recuperar pertenencias, si no que terminar el trabajo de tortura que dejaron pendiente el día que decidieron darme a conocer su relación de la forma menos cordial y delicada... y lo pero era que estaba segura lograrían su objetivo... En todos estos años no había logrado olvidar, no había conseguido volver a ser la chica que era antes de conocer a mi ex novio y, mucho peor, no había logrado fortalecerme lo suficiente como para salir airosa de una situación como esta...

Miro el reloj colgado en mi pared, el que marca exactamente las diez de la mañana... No quería volver a sufrir, pero sabía que debía afrontar esto, si no ellos mismos se encargarían de encontrarme para hacer de mi vida un infierno...

El día pasó muy lentamente, marcando cada uno de sus segundos como estacas en mi corazón. La adrenalina unida a la angustia que se encontraban en mi interior, daban como resultado una mezcla desastrosa que no me permitía realizar ni la tarea más básica sin que mis ojos se humedecieran. Ya era demasiado, no podía cargar con esto por más tiempo... necesitaba que esto terminara ya...

Estando ya cerca la hora, sin más remedio, dirijo lentamente mis pasos hacia el lugar acordado. Entre mis manos se encontraba prácticamente estrangulada una bolsa llena de las cosas que habían significado algo para nosotros y que, aprovechando la oportunidad, deseaba regresárselas, esperando que con eso todo lazo se rompiera y pudiera al fin recomenzar. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para que una abultada cabellera peliroja hiciera su aparición en escena. Intentando imitar una pose de super modelo se para frente a mí, quitándose de forma misteriosa sus lentes de sol y dibujando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus labios... ¿Tan patética me veía en ese momento como para que, de entrada, ya se sintiera triunfadora?. Una ola de sentimientos nauseabundos me recorrieron por completo, haciendo que mi cabeza diera mil vueltas y mi cuerpo amenazara con no responder más.

- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? - su áspera voz me estabiliza un poco, recordándome el por qué de todo lo que ocurría. Lentamete asiento con la cabeza, extendiéndole lo que traía - Aquí tienes tu libro... - dice prácticamente arrojándomelo sobre el pecho.

Necesitaba salir en ese preciso momento de allí, necesitaba un milagro, algo que hiciera mis pies moverse y retirarme de una buena vez de aquel lugar... si no lo hacía ahora, sabía perfectamente que caería en su tétrica trampa de tortura mental y que no saldría viva emocionalmente de aquello... pero parecía una tarea completamente imposible de realizar...

* * *

Esta es la cuarta vez que llamo a su teléfono celular y aún no recibo una respuesta. ¿Para qué demonios se compran esos artefactos tan costosos si ni siquiera se dignan a responderlo?... y además, ¿quién en su sano juicio no responde las llamadas de Uchiha Sasuke?. Luego de la quinta llamada ya había perdido la paciencia, que de por sí es poca, por lo que decidí ir hasta su casa... definitivamente las cosas no quedarían así... Me dirijo altaneramente a la amarilla casa de enfrente, dispuesto a sermonear a aquella despistada pelirosa. Tres firmes golpes a la puerta de madera bastaron para que una melena rosada hiciera su aparición. Controlo mis impulsos al notar unas cuantas marcas de edad en el rostro casi idéntico al de Sakura en la mujer que se encontraba frente a mí, tratándose muy probablemente de su madre.

- ¿Qué desea? - pregunta con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Sin duda era la madre de Sakura, porque hasta su tono de voz era casi idéntico.

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke y estoy buscando a Sakura... - _¿desde cuándo llamo tan familiarmente a una chica?_

- ¡Oh!, a si que tú eres Sasuke - dice enanchando más su sonrisa. _¿Acaso ya me conoce? _- Ella no se encuentra en estos momentos, fue a encontrarse con su amiga Karin en la Plaza Principal. ¿Deseas dejar algún recado?

- Eh... n-no, muchas gracias... vendré más tarde. Hasta luego...

Algo no estaba encajando... ¿sería la misma Karin que, por desgracia, conozco?... ¡Ja!, eso sería imposible. Karin sólo se mueve por los círculos de gente adinerada esperando a que alguien complazca sus caprichos y, definitivamente, Haruno Sakura no pertenecía a ese mundo... No es por menospreciarla, pero era obvio que sólo era una chica común y corriente... Pero entonces, ¿por qué tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto?... Sólo había una forma de saberlo... Sin pensarlo mucho, inicio una rápida carrera hacia la plaza principal, encontrándome al llegar con una escena que jamás pensé ver... Me acerco unos pasos más para intentar escuchar la conversación, logrando camuflarme en uno de los pilares del gigantesco reloj bajo el que hablaban.

- ¿Y cómo te ha tratado la vida Sakurita?, ¿has conseguido novio?... - se forma un incómodo silencio - Oh... ¿no me digas que aún estás atrapada en el pasado y no puedes olvidar a tu ex? - veo cómo uno de los puños de Sakura se aprisiona con fuerza, mientras sus ojos, que se encuentran mirando el piso, se humedecen paulatinamente - ¡Pobre Sakurita!. Pero no te preocupes, es mejor así. Si no tienes novio... ¡no habrá uno que robarte! jajajajajajajajaja - _¿por qué demonios no dice nada?. Claramente puedo persivir que cada palabra le duele demasiado... ¿no piensa lanzarse encima de ella y golpearla hasta que ruegue por su vida?_

Lentamente Sakura levanta su rostro, dejando ver algo que tanto a Karin como a mí nos descolocó por completo... una sonrisa... Estaba llena de tristesa y dolor, pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo... algo que en una situación así ni siquiera se me habría pasado por la mente...

- ¿Q-quién demonios te crees?, ¿te estás burlando de mí, maldita pelo-chicle?. ¡¡¿¿Qué parte de "te robé el novio" no entiendes??!!, ¡¡¿¿tan feliz te hace eso??!!... ¡¡¡Responde maldita sea!!!

No sabía cual era el objetivo de todo esto, pero la sonrisa en sus labios no se disipaba. El cabreo de Karin iba en aumento, lo que, por experiencias pasadas, sabía que no terminaría de buena forma...

- ¿Tanta confianza te tienes? - Karin se acerca peligrosamente a Sakura - No te creas tanto Haruno, ¿acaso piensas que alguien se podría fijar en una niñata como tú sin una intención por delante?, ¿crees que alguien se llegaría a enamorar de tí?... No me hagas pensar esas cosas que dan risa por favor... ¡sólo mírate!

- ¿Quién demonios te crees? - exclamo con hastío en la voz.

No sabía por qué, pero cada una de esas palabras provocaron que algo dentro de mí hirviera... Tenía una extraña necesidad de sacarla de ese lugar y llevarla lejos, donde esa sonrisa pudiera ser verdadera... Ya no podía hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. La cristalina y sorprendida mirada de Sakura estaba fija en mí mientras me posicionaba a su lado, notando claramente la cara completamente desfigurada de Karin al verme junto a ella.

- Pe-pero q-qué... ¿q-qué significa esto?

- No es muy difícil de entender, ¿no crees? - _no sé por qué hago esto... _- No tengo ni idea de por qué se conocen, pero no quiero volverte a ver cerca de mi novia, ¿te queda claro?... - _pero algo me arrastra a protegerla..._

- ¿Q-qué demonios dices? - se notaba el impacto en cada uno de sus gestos

- Lo que oiste Karin... Haruno Sakura es MI NOVIA - tomo posesivamente una de sus temblorosas manos - A si que más vale que te alejes o pagarás las consecuencias... - le dedico una fría mirada antes de emprender el camino.

Con paso firme alejo a Sakura de la escena, sintiendo cómo su mano aprisiona a la mía en señal de que no quería que la soltara... Por alguna razón, no estaba dentro de mis planes soltarla... y mucho menos dejarla...

Habiendo caminado lo suficiente como para que Karin no nos viera, me volteo para ver el sorprendido rostro de Sakura al sentir mi movimiento.

- Te estuve llamando toda la tarde, ¿por qué no contestaste tu teléfono? - pude percibir cómo Sakura intentaba salir de una especie de trance para responder mi pregunta

- Eh... lo- lo siento mucho - dice tímidamente bajando la mirada - pero dejé mi teléfono en casa...

- Ya veo... - hubo un momento de silencio

- Di- disculpa...

- ¿Hn?

- Mu- muchas gracias po-por lo de recién - se inclina en una leve reverencia, soltando mi mano

- Sólo pasaba por ahí y te noté algo complicada... no fue gran cosa...

- Muchísimas gracias - un tenue sonrojo se fija en sus mejillas, mientras una sincera sonrisa surca sus labios, notando cómo poco a poco su semblante se ilumina. Algo dentro de mí dio un vuelco ante tal acto, provocando que millones de sensaciones se arremolinaran en mi estómago.

- _¿Qué es lo que esta chica me ha hecho?... _Te-te estaba buscando para avisarte que encontré a tu mascota

- ¿¡De verdad!?,¿¡dónde está ahora!? - dice saltando de alegría

- Tranquila... tú si que sabes cómo ser molesta... - digo mientras pongo una de mis manos sobre mi cabeza, desordenando un poco más mis cabellos - Está en mi departamento, vamos a verlo...

- ¡Hai!

Repentinamente toma de mi mano y me jala a toda velocidad en dirección a nuestra cuadra... Una sonrisa algo estúpida se fija en mi rostro... ¿Sería esta la forma en la que podría recomenzar?... habría que intentar...

* * *

_Había llegado... alguien me había rescatado de todo el sufrimiento del pasado y me había arrastrado hacia la felicidad del presente... No tenía muy claro por qué había sucedido, ni mucho menos cuánto duraría toda esta magia infantil... pero pretendía disfrutarla al máximo... En verdad muchas gracias Sasuke-kun, gracias a tí ya puedo **recomenzar...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ahhh!!!... ¡¡al fin terminé el capítulo!!. En vrdad disculpen el retraso, pero la falta de imaginación y los deberes de verano me tenían estresada xD**_

_**¡Espero que esta entrega haya sido de su agrado!**_

_**¿Opiniones?, ¿reclamos?, ¿sugerencias?... ¡todo es aceptado en los review!. ¿Me regalan uno? n_n**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	4. Confesiones

**¡Aquí va el capítulo nº 4!**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- diálogos y acciones-**

**- **_**pensamientos de los personajes -**_

_**------------------------- cambio de personaje en una misma escena**_

_**_____________________ cambio escena**_

_**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es producto de mi cabecita n_n**_

* * *

_**Confesiones**_

.

.

Había pasado exactamente una hora desde que habíamos llegado a mi departamento, y todo era un completo silencio... Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, como por qué conocía a esa perra de Karin y por qué se había visto envuelta en una situación tan incómoda como aquella en la que la encontré... Estaba comenzando a sospechar demasiadas cosas irracionales como para continuar con la duda, pero... ¿por qué demonios me importaba lo que pasara en su vida?. Ella era una completa desconocida hace un par de días y ahora me preocupaba enormemente lo que pasara por su cabeza... Todo esto me está sacando de quisio... nunca antes me había sentido así, y es demasiado molesto no saber el por qué...

Avanzo lentamente hasta mi habitación, donde se encontraba Sakura mimando a su perro. Era casi hipnotizante para mí verla allí, sentada, irradiando dulzura por cada uno de sus poros y tornando el ambiente en uno plácido y acogedor. En verdad que no sabía qué era lo que tenía esta mujer... ¿qué acaso la experiencia no me había enseñado que todas eran iguales?. Si eso era cierto, ¿por qué no podía mantener la mente fría como con las demás?... Era hora de averiguarlo...

- Sakura - exclamo con un profundo tono de voz. Un respingo de su diminuto cuerpo me da a entender que no había sentido mi presencia en la habitación hasta este momento

- (suspiro) Me asustaste... ¿sucede algo? - me mira fijamente con sus profundos y espectantes ojos verdes

- Quisiera saber qué sucedió exactamente en la plaza... - noto cómo el destello que antes poseían sus orbes se apaga de golpe, dándole un semblante sombrío a todo su rostro, a pesar de que en sus labios se anidaba una tímida sonrisa

- Es... es una larga historia... - responde con voz temblorosa

- Tengo tiempo... - digo sin apartar mi vista de ella

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me sorprende de sobremanera que él quisiera saber el por qué de todo lo que había sucedido. Conocía a este chico sólo hace unos días y ni siquiera el idiota que anteriormente tenía por novio se había interesado en algo que no tuviera que ver consigo mismo... Dudo un poco antes de iniciar algún tipo de relato, ¿podría acaso este chico ser más sencible de lo que aparentaba?. Sasuke se sienta en el piso frente a mí

- Te escucho - algo dentro de mí da un vuelco, alterando mi respiración y mi ritmo cardíaco. Su profunda mirada negra se fija en cada movimiento que realizo, dándome a entender que poseía toda su atención.

- Bueno... la mujer con la que me viste, Karin, es... - hago un poco de silencio. A pesar de que ya ha pasado un poco más de un año desde que todo sucedió, no podría decir que el tema está superado... - es la razón por la cual mi anterior novio me dejó...

- ¿Por ella?... Hn... tu ex novio debe haber estado bastante ciego... - una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios

- Para ser sincera, encuentro bastante razonable su desición... - veo como Sasuke hace una mueca de desagrado ante mi comentario - Yo no era suficiente mujer para él...

- ¿Disculpa? - replica con un tono prácticamente de enfado

- Él estaba buscando una relación con una mujer, no con una niña sin experiencia como yo... - noto como relaja un poco su semblante - Desde que lo conocí, las circunstancias no estuvieron a nuestro favor... - comienzo, así, resignada el relato de mi vida, con la mirada gacha y mis manos entretenidas jugando con el pelaje de mi perro - Partí siendo su amiga de un modo bastante curioso. Él venía del extranjero y el único idioma que dominaba, además del nativo, era el inglés. Por cosas del destino, cuando yo trabajaba en una multitienda, tuve que atenderlo por ser la única que hablaba inglés decentemente, y desde ese momento comenzamos a frecuentarnos. Durante todo un año fuimos amigos y, un día, me pidió que fuera su novia, lo que acepté gustosa. A los pocos meses nuestra relación se vio afectada por los constantes comentarios de su madre, que insinuaba que yo sólo estaba con él por el dinero y que no quería nada más que aprovecharme de su fortuna. Nunca supe con certeza en qué se desempeñaba su familia, a la cual él ayudaba, pero era fácil apreciar, al momento de ir por primera vez a su casa, que era un negocio bastante próspero, que les daba muchísimo dinero. Por otro lado, mis padres estaban cansados de tantas presiones por parte de la familia de mi entonces novio para que rompiéramos nuestra relación y continuáramos nuestros caminos por separado... incluso estaban dispuestos a darnos una compensación económica para que yo desapareciera de sus vidas, situación que enfureció a mis padres. Mientras todo esto ocurría, a los cinco meses de relación, mi novio me propone matrimonio, aceptando de inmediato. Ante esto, mis padres pusieron el grito en el cielo, no sólo porque me iba a casar a la edad de 17 años, si no por la persona con la que había decidido pasar el resto de mi vida. No pude más con todo el lío que se estaba formando, por lo que tomé mis cosas y me dispuse a vivir con un compañero de Universidad de ese entonces. Mi cumpleaños nº18 tuve que pasarlo lejos de mi familia y amigos, sólo pude estar con mis compañero de Universidad en esa fecha, ya que con mi novio habíamos decidido fingir un distanciamiento y vernos a escondidas para que las aguas se calmaran en nuestras familias. Pasó un mes y, después de las penurias por estar lejos de mi hogar, volví a vivir con mis padres, con la mentira de que ya todo había acabado y que nunca más volvería a ver a aquel sujeto. Así estuvimos aproximadamente seis meses, hasta que fuimos descubiertos por unas cartas escritas por mí que encontraron en la casa de mi novio. Para ese entonces, el final del año se estaba acercando, por lo que me encontraba en los exámenes finales de mi primer año de Medicina. Todo el revuelo que causó la noticia en ambas familias hizo que no pudiera concentrarme y no sacar las notas relucientes que deseaba al final. Notando que las cosas iban a empeorar aún más, ya que no estaba dispuesta a dejar a la persona que amaba por supociciones estúpidas, decidí congelar mi carrera y comenzar a trabajar para poder salir de mi casa. No me costó mucho trabajo encontrar un lugar donde viivr, ya que, una amiga mía que vivía sola con su abuelo, me ofreció un espacio en su hogar de forma gratis hasta que yo tuviera mi primer pago como para poder aportar algo.

Hago un pequeño receso en toda la larga historia, pensando que tal vez Sasuke ya estaba bastante aburrido con todo mi blablabla. Sin embargo, al levantar mi vista, me encuentro con aquellos negros ojos que me cautivaron desde la primera vez, mirándome espectantes, esperando que mi relato continuara. Nerviosa, regreso a mi labor de acariciar a mi mascota, ya que mantener un contacto visual con Sasuke es una misión que aún no he podido llevar a cabo.

- Las cosas se estaban dando bastante bien, seguíamos frecuentándonos de forma oculta, ya que él continuaba viviendo con sus padres... Así pasó todo un año, mientras yo tenía rondando por mi cabeza el estudiar la carrera que siempre había soñado: Educación Física. Mi fuerte siempre habían sido los deportes y, desde pequeña, mi sueño había sido entrenar a aquellas personas que quisieran practicar algún deporte, así como especializarme y obtener, más adelante, un título de Medicina Deportiva. A los tres meses de estar fuera de casa, regresé nuevamente con mis padres, mentiendo una vez más, argumentando que ya nada ocurría entre nosotros. Con esto, tenía la esperanza de que, al siguiente año, pudiera entrar a estudiar lo que tanto deseaba... Sin embargo, todos mis sueños se vieron derrumbados al momento de comentarle a mi entonces novio la idea de irme a estudiar fuera de la ciudad en busca de una mejor Universidad, obteniendo una rotunda negativa como respuesta a mi búsqueda de apoyo. Desde ese punto, todo lo que pudo haber parecido hermoso y un fruto de la lucha por amor comenzaba a tomar su verdadera forma. Mis padres ya no confiaban en mi palabra, y no los culpaba por ello, mientras mi novio estaba tremendamente enfadado por mi desición de irme lejos. Con una enorme carga emocional, siendo yo la que perdía todo dentro de este juego ya que la familia de mi ex quedaba completamente tranquila y actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido cuando le decía que ya nada sabía de mí, comencé a caer en una especie de depresión. Lo que era alegría, en un segundo se transformaba en lágrimas dentro de mí, no era capaz de controlar mis emociones y me volví una persona muy inestable... Siempre creí que todo lo hecho me había transformado en alguien más fuerte, pero fue entonces cuando comprendí que simplemente había puesto sobre mi rostro una máscara para aparentar aquello de lo cual carecía, guardando lo que realmente sentía dentro de mí, viéndome transformada en una verdadera bomba de tiempo que decidió explotar en ese preciso segundo. Ya no sonreía como antes, no era aquella alegre niña que irradiaba felicidad. La relación me había consumido a tal punto que me convertí en una persona cínica en cuanto a sus emociones, intentando continuar con su misión de guardar sus verdaderos sentimientos para no preocupar a los demás y seguir con el maravilloso cuento de hadas que se había inventado... pero toda la situación me superó y no podía continuar, habían sido dos años de completa lucha con la que ya no podía cargar... Estaba decidia, todo esto debía terminar de una buena vez... pero al momento de comenzar mi discurso, sus palabras practicamente de súplica no me permitieron continuar... Preferí seguir cargando con el daño que me probocaba aquella prohibida relación, todo con tal de no arrebatarle lo que él decía era su felicidad: estar conmigo...

Lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos al recordar lo que luego de eso sucedió... No quería llorar... no estaba dispuesta a continuar regalándole mis lágrimas a un infeliz que no se las merecía... pero era algo que no podía controlar. Siento como Sasuke se acerca desde su posición un poco más para quedar muy cerca de mí. Aquella cálida sensación que me transmitía su cuerpo a tan corta distancia me llenaba de una paz increíble... era como si me abrazara sólo con su presencia, haciéndome sentir protegida. Paso mis manos por mis ojos para evitar que más lágrimas caigan

- Pasó un mes exacto desde ese acontecimiento y los papeles comenzaban a invertirse. Dos semanas antes de que cumpliéramos dos años y dos meses, sentía por fin que disfrutaba la relación. Cada segundo a su lado era maravilloso, lleno de lo que pensaba que era amor, hablábamos de nuestros planes de casarnos al año siguiente, buscar un lugar donde vivir y cosas así. Pero, repentinamente, su actitud cambió, volviéndose una persona mucho más fría y desatenta sin ninguna razón aparente. Se había transformado en su costumbre restregarme en la cara la actitud que había tenido cuando me encontraba mal emocionalmente, lo fría que había sido y lo poco que me había importado cómo se sentía él. Todo eso comenzó a destruirme poco a poco, trayendo nuevamente aquellas amargas sensaciones que tanto me había costado dejar atrás por el bien de nuestra relación... A pesar de suplicar aún más de lo que él había hecho, exactamete a los dos años y dos meses de relación decide, cruelmente, informarme que había encontrado a alguien más y que ya no quería seguir a mi lado. Sin la más mínima delicadeza, me presenta a su nueva novia, mientras yo me deshacía en lágrimas a sus pies... Todas las promesas quedaron rotas, al igual que mi corazón, en ese preciso momento, derribando todas mis ilusiones y sueños que había forjado a su lado. - veo como los puños de Sasuke se cierran con fuerza sobre sus piernas, mientras un leve temblor se apodera de ellos - Durante los siguientes meses, su misión fue aparecerse de la mano con su novia por todos los lados donde yo pudiera encontrarme, dándole cada vez más profundidad a las heridas que poseía y al dolor que sentía. Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, constantemente me llegaban mensajes de texto diciéndome que me extrañaba, que necesitaba estar y hablar conmigo, pero cuando ponía mínimamente uno de mis pies en su trampa, se encargaba de destruirme con comentarios de lo maravillosa que era su relación y la perfecta mujer que se había encontrado... no como yo, que era una simple niña que no había sido capaz de entregar nada por él...

Siento cómo mi voz se quiebra al pronunciar la última frase, siéndome imposible continuar. Pongo mis manos sobre el piso, intentando mantenerme en posición, mientras lágrimas caían descontroladas por mis mejillas. Desde un comienzo había sido mala idea recordar aquel doloroso pasado pero, por algún motivo, quería rememorarlo por Sasuke-kun...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ira, rabia, impotencia... daba la impresión de que todos esos sentimientos que me llenaban eran precisamente los que ella no podía experimentar aunque lo quisiera. Noto cómo sus hombros comienzan a temblar, señal clara de que intenta reprimir su llanto sin mucho éxito... Sin pensarlo mucho, acorto repentinamente la mínima distancia que nos separaba, obteniendo como respuesta un rostro completamente sorprendido y un tembloroso cuerpo apresado entre mi cuerpo y mi cama

- ¿Cómo es que, a pesar de todo eso que te ha ocurrido, entras como si nada al departamento de alguien que apenas conoces?- siento como su cuerpo se tensa ante mi comentario - ¿Acaso no temes que pueda hacerte algo? - un brillo especial se asoma en sus enrojecidas orbes verdes

- Confío en tí... Sasuke-kun - y me sonría de una forma dulce y sincera

- _Es increíble como esta chica no conoce absolutamente nada de mí... pero siempre dice lo que necesito oir..._

Como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, acaricio suavemente su mejilla con mi mano, borrando con mi pulgar el rastro que sus lágrimas habían dejado. Ella simplemente me mira sorprendida, mientras lentamente acerco mi rostro al de ella... Con cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, más incomprensible se tornaba lo que provocaba en mí. A pesar de eso, no podía retroceder. Nuestra respiración aumentaba a la par con la distancia que ya escaseaba, mientras ella apoyaba firmemente su cabeza contra mi cama, como conciente de lo que está por suceder. Entrecierro mis ojos, mientras mis labios ya palpan los suyos, entonces...

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! - escucho el estrepitoso grito de mi nuevo compañero de habitación

Alejo un poco mi rostro, mientras bajo mi cabeza para intentar controlar la fuerza asesina que me invadía por ser tan "oportuno". Levanto levemente mi vista, para encontrarme con Sakura mirándome tiernamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, para luego regalarme una sonrisa. Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios.

- Puedes quedarte cuanto desees - beso su frente, me levanto y me dirijo hacia el recibidor, donde lo primero que veo es una rubia cabellera - ¿Podrías controlar tu volumen Usuratonkashi?, me alteras...

- ¡¡¿Cómo acabas de llamarme Teme?!!, ¡¡repítelo!!

- U-su-ra-ton-ka-shi

- ¡Ya verás, tú mal-... ¡Sakura-chan! - su actitud cambia completamente al ver a Sakura aparecer por el umbral de mi habitación - ¿Sasuke-teme te ha tratado bien?, ¿te ha hecho algo malo? - aparece una venita en mi cien

- ¡Eh!... ¡n-no!, ¡no ha pasado absolutamente nada!... yo... ya me tengo que ir... Mu-muchas gracias por todo Sasuke-kun - se acerca repentinamente a mí y besa mi mejilla - ¡No-nos vemos! - y desaparece rápidamente por la puerta de entrada

Después de eso, podía sentir de fondo los chillidos de Naruto de una forma incomprensible, mientras mi mirada continuaba fija en el lugar por donde aquella pelirosa se había marchado y llevaba lentamente mi mano hacia mi mejilla...

- _Definitivamente no sé qué tipo de magia usas para provocar sensaciones desconocidas en mí... pero me gusta..._

* * *

_**Uf!, al fin he terminado el cuarto capítulo, ¡espero que sea de su agrado!**_

_**Cualquier duda, consulta, reclamo, sugerencia, en los review... ¿me regalan uno? :)**_


	5. Entre Fantasía y Realidad

**_Entre fantasía y realidad_**

.

.

Por milésima vez abría mis ojos esa noche. Me remobía de un lado a otro en mi cama esperando encontrar la forma de poder conciliar el sueño, pero todo intento se había vuelto inútil. El recuerdo de lo que había sucedido horas antes provocaba que una descarga eléctrica envolviera todo mi cuerpo y mariposas se apoderaran de mi estómago... Aún podía sentir cómo su tacto me llevaba a un torbellino de sensaciones, mientras su respiración acariciaba acelerada y acompasadamente mi rostro... Todo había sido como un placentero sueño del cual no estaba dispuesta a despertar. Pero, ¿y si era como Sai?, ¿y si volvía a caer en lo mismo?... después de todo, él también se comportaba como todo un caballero en un comienzo... No, no podia encasillar a todos los hombres por culpa de ese tipo... ¿Y qué pasaría ahora?, inevitablemente debía verlo hoy por mi perro...

Ya completamente resignada a que no podría dormir por culpa de mis pensamientos, tomo una manta y salgo por mi ventana, subiendo al tejado de mi casa. Hace bastante tiempo que no hacía esa locura, ya que la última vez que lo había intentado mis reflejos me habían salvado de una dolorosa caída de más de cinco metros... Tomo asiento en las frías tejas y fijo mi mirada en el estrellado cielo. Al cerrar mis ojos un suspiro escapa de mis labios, el que es llevado por la suave brisa marina... ¿Qué tanto podría haber caído en el juego en tan poco tiempo?, ¿aún podría escapar sin ser lastimada?... Sabía que aún era muy pronto para mí el volver a sentir algo por alguien y no porque aún guardara sentimientos por mi antiguo novio, si no porque claramente las heridas de mi corazón aún no estaban cerradas como para aventurarme nuevamente en esa travesía que se llama amor. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no podía reprimir mis sentimientos?, ¿por qué cada vez que pienso en él mi mundo da un vuelco y ya nada más importa?. Me recuesto sin quitar la vista del cielo, intentando encontrar todas las respuestas que necesitaba en el brillo de cada una de esas hermosas gemas estelares. Luego de pasado un tiempo considerable de tener la vista puesta en la nada, decido detener toda clase de pensamiento. ¿Acaso algo me decía que Sasuke-kun quería ser "algo más"?, es decir, ni siquiera somos amigos... ¡¡¡¡Arg!!!!, debo simplemente dejar que las cosas pasen... Cuidadosamente regreso a mi habitación, con la mente un poco más fría. Estaba decidido, simplemente dejaría que todo siguiera su curso, de lo contrario me volvería loca con tanta interrogante...

Luego de un buen baño de agua tibia para relajar mi agotado cuerpo, me dirijo a la cocina a preparar un poco elaborado desayuno para llenar con algo mi agitado estómago. No había logrado siquiera tomar asiento cuando mi teléfono celular comienza a sonar ensordecedoramente. Corro escaleras arriba, tambaleando y dejando uno de mis zapatos en el camino como buena Cenicienta, hasta llegar al bendito aparato... ¿quién llamaría a las 6 de la mañana?

- ¿Aló? - digo con tono de fastidio

-¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! - un pitito insoportable se cala en mi oído - soy Naruto, el compañero de Sasuke - como por arte de magia, mi cuerpo se estremece al escuchar su nombre - ¿puedes venir al departamento a eso de las 9?

- Eh-... está bien...

- ¡¡MUY BIEN!!, ¡nos vemos a las 9 entonces!. ¡Ja ne! - y se corta la comunicación. Intento salir del extraño trance en el que había caído hace unos segundos, parpadeando repetidas veces y enfocándome en un punto fijo de la pared de mi habitación... Sabía que tenía que verlo el día de hoy, ¡pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto!

Ya sin ánimos de continuar mi desayuno, ya que nada entraba en mi apretado sistema digestivo, enciendo el televisor y comienzo a pasar por los canales sin ver absolutamente nada. Estaba nerviosa, eso era algo fácil de adivinar con sólo verme... sólo esperaba que no fuera tan notorio en unas horas más...

8:57 y mis uñas ya eran prácticamente inexistentes, había tenido que ir más de diez veces al baño y hasta ya me había acostumbrado al temblor de mis piernas. Tomo mi cartera y mi pequeño botiquín con lo necesario para tratar a mi perro y me dirijo hacia el imponente edificio del frente. El conserje me saluda con una cálida sonrisa, mientras yo intento dibujar una que no se note tan forzada. Ya en el ascensor, siento cómo un frío recorre todo mi cuerpo, para luego darle paso a un intenso calor. Las puertas se abren y mi corazón comienza su loca y desbocada carrera, siendo seguido muy de cerca por mi respiración. Casi sin darme cuenta ya estaba frente a su puerta

- _469..._- doy tres suaves golpecitos, con la clara intensión de que nadie los oyese...

- ¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!! - una avalancha rubia se lanza sobre mi débil cuerpo, aferrándome potentemente contra su torso y dejándome casi sin respiración - qué bueno que ya llegaste, ¡vamos a ver a tu perro!.

Naruto, durante todo el trayecto hasta la habitación de Sasuke, hablaba cosas que no lograban ser procesadas dentro de mi perturbada mente, lo que acrecentaba con cada paso que daba, llegando al punto de no oir nada más que el latir de mi propio corazón.

- Sasuke no llegará hasta dentro de dos días - su sólo nombre me hace volver a tierra - Dejó esto para tí - me extiende un trozo de papel. Al abrirlo, me topo con una rápida caligrafía

- _"Sólo mátalo si se propasa. Nos vemos luego_

_P.D.: deberías dejar el complejo de gatita_

_Sasuke__"_

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios ante el comentario mientras mi alma regresa al cuerpo. Al menos ya tenía más tiempo para enfriar mi mente y ver qué hacía cuando él volviera... sólo esperaba que mi actitud fuera mucho más digna que la de hoy...

Luego de todas esas fuertes emociones, y ya mucho más relajada, pude ser yo misma y conocer un poco más de aquel amigo de Sasuke. Naruto resultó ser una persona muy amigable, que transformaba cualquier instancia en algo divertido... completamente opuesta a la primera impresión que Uchiha Sasuke daba. Aún me resultaba sorprendente que dos personas tan avismalmente distintas fueran amigos desde el jardín de niños, pero al escuchar algunas anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños, todo calzó en su lugar: eran un complemento perfecto.

No sabía con exactitud cómo había llegado a aceptar la invitación de Naruto para almorzar "toneladas de Rammen", pero ahí estaba, esperando a que el rubio terminara de recolectar el arsenal de comida instantánea que sólo Dios sabe cómo pasó por el aeropuerto sin despertar sospechas de que podía ser un contrabando. A paso lento me dirijo hacia la cocina, fijando de forma despreocupada mi mirada en el pequeño calendario que se encontraba colgado de la blanca pared del lugar.

- En dos días será Año Nuevo... - medito en voz alta

- ¡Tienes razón! - un pequeño grito se escapa de mi boca - Jajajajajajaja, ¡debiste ver tu rostro Sakura-chan!

- ¡No es gracioso! - le espeto enfadada mientras hiperventilaba intentando regresar a la calma.

- Sakura-chan... - mirada fulminante a modo de respuesta - ¿cómo celebran Año Nuevo en tu país? - pongo cara de duda - Pregunto porque en mi país se suele hacer un festival, con visita al templo, se pasa en familia, cosas por el estilo... ¿es de la misma forma por estos lados?

- Pues... la verdad es bastante distinto... aquí las cosas tradicionales dependen de cada familia, no es algo que se realice de forma masiva. Se ven los fuegos artificiales, se cena y después cada quien a sus inetreses

- ¿Y no tienen alguna tradición?

- ¿Tradición? - medito unos segundos - pues... se acostumbra a tener cábalas en esta época del año

- ¿Cábalas?

- Sí... por ejemplo, la más famosa entre las mujeres es el llevar ropa interior de color amarilla para tener suerte en el amor el año que comienza

- O.O ¿me hablas en serio?

- ¡Claro!... eso sí, yo tengo una favorita

- ¿Cuál es?

- El ser besada exactamente a las 12 de la noche... se dice que esa persona se transforma en "tu amor eterno"

- ¿Y has recibido ese beso ya?

- La verdad es que no... - digo sonrojada - pero sería como un cuento de hadas si sucediera... - una sonrisa un tanto melancólica se posa en mis labios

- Uhm... me encantaría poder hacerlo con Hinata...

- ¿Hinata?

- Sí... es una chica que me gusta desde hace algún tiempo...

- ¿Es tu novia?

- Me gustaría... pero no me he armado de valor para confesárselo...

- ¿Es en serio?. Tú, el señor personalidad ¿no puede declararse?

- ¬¬ hablo bastante en serio

- Pues... sería una muy linda oportunidad el año nuevo, ¿no lo crees así?

- Sí... lástima que esté tan lejos...

- Es cierto... en ese caso... ¿qué te parece si practicamos?

- ¿Practicar?... ¿qué cosa? . pregunta dudoso y algo asustado el rubio

- ¡Tu declaración de amor! - Naruto se sonroja de pies a cabeza - Así la próxima vez que la veas no perderás oportunidad

- ¡Está bien!... - minuto de silencio... - ¿por dónde comienzo?

- Dios mío... tú sí que no sabes nada...

El resto del día transcurrió entre discusiones, risas y ensayos de declaración. Quién iba a pensar que alguien como yo, que se muere de vergüenza con el sólo hecho de pensar en declararse a alguien, fuera tan buena entrenadora en el ámbito...

- Ya se está haciendo algo tarde Naruto... será mejor que me vaya...

- Está bien Sakura-chan. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo

- ¡No tienes por qué agradecerlo!, mañana continuaremos practicando, ¿está bien?

- De acuerdo... ¿a las 10 de la mañana?

- A las 10 nos vemos

Después de asegurarme que nada le faltara a Kero-chan me dirijo hacia mi casa, repleta de aquella energía que el rubio irradiaba por montones

* * *

El día se había hecho tan extenuantemente largo... No sé por qué razón a mi padre se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de reunir a toda la familia para una cena corporativa, donde estarían los más grandes exponentes del país en el ámbito empresarial. Había viajado miles de kilómetros para evitar estas situaciones y tuve que regresar a la fuerza para volver a lo mismo... Lo único que me animaba era que, mientras más pronto terminara todo, más rápido podría regresar donde estaba Sakura...

Durante las 18 horas de viaje hacia Japón había caído en la cuenta de lo que hace días ya era muy evidente: estaba prendado de Haruno Sakura. No podía explicar bien el motivo ni en qué preciso segundo fue que ocurrió, pero para ella no había sido necesario mucho tiempo para cambiarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... poder que muchas mujeres hubieran anhelado tener... A pesar de eso, ella seguía siendo indiferente ante lo que en mí ejercía, lo sumiso que me volvía en su presencia y lo loco que me traía el imaginarme a qué sabrían sus besos... Todo era muy nuevo para mí, pero estaba dispuesto a experimentar hasta en el último rincón de este maravilloso sentimiento... por ella lo haría...

Ya llevaba más de tres horas paseándome por entre la gente, dando saludos de cortesía y escuchando las maravillas que cada hombre con hija soltera esparcía delante de mí a ver si mordía el ansuelo... Decido escabullirme a paso rápido en dirección hacia el balcón. Necesitaba con urgencia un poco de aire si es que mi padre pretendía continuar con la tortura... Sólo un poco de brisa nocturna hizo falta para que mi interior regresara a la calma. Fijo mi mirada en el estrellado cielo y recuerdo la última vez que vi a Sakura, allí sobre su tejado, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, haciendo graciosos gestos de vez en cuando... en verdad que parecía estar pasándola un poco mal con algún tema...

- Sasuke-sama...

Una dulce voz me saca de mis cavilaciones, teniendo plena seguridad de con quién me encontraría al momento de voltear. Una elegante joven de largos y negros cabellos, enfundada delicadamente en un vestido plateado ténue. Aquella mirada perlada y ese cierto semblante de nerviosismo eran inconfundibles: Hinata Hyuuga. Ella es la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuuga, un empresario muy exitoso y aliado a nuestra compañía. Desde muy pequeña se ha encontrado enamorada de Naruto, pero el muy dobe no se ha dado cuenta y ella es demasiado tímida para confesárselo. Con paso temeroso se acerca hacia mí y me dedica una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal ha estado la velada? - me pregunta, teniendo más que claro que claro que sólo es una forma sutil de acercarse al tema que le interesa: Naruto.

- Como siempre... ya sabes como es mi padre, siempre intentando comprometerme

- Sí... tiene razón...

Un silencio casi sepulcral se hizo presente. Hinata miraba hacia el suelo y movía sus manos una junto a la otra... eso siempre lo hacía cuando los nervios se la estaban comiendo por dentro. A lo lejos, diviso cómo una de esas tantas mujercitas ofrecidas se asomaba por el gran ventanal que dejaba ver el balcón, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Hinata por la cintura y la apego a mi pecho. Siento como su diminuto cuerpo da un respingo y su rostro se vuelve rojo furioso. Lentamente bajo hasta el oído de la chica...

- Si tú me ayudas a salir de ésta, prometo que no sólo te diré dónde y qué está haciendo Naruto, si no que te llevaré hacia donde está él...

Dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado para terminar mi propuesta, mientras a ella pareciera que desde el cielo venía una luz que le iluminaba el rostro... Así siempre había sido Hinata, fácil de entender... eso, claro, para el normal de las personas, en esto no entra el dobe de mi amigo... Tomo por la cintura a Hinata mientras ella pasa su brazo por detrás de mi espalda y, de esta forma, salimos de la gran mansión en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga. Al llegar, siento cómo Hinata no logra comprender lo que está a punto de suceder...

- Vamos a realizar un viaje... Naruto se encuentra en mi departamento, pero en la ciudad donde decidí establecerme. No queda dentro del país, a si que te recomiendo que lleves ropa casual - ante la aterrada mirada de Hinata no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa - Vamos Hinata, no me digas que ahora no quieres ver a Naruto...

- Deme cinco minutos, por favor - y dicho esto, salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

- _Ya falta muy poco Sakura... no queda absolutamente nada..._

_._

_._

_._

En menos de cinco minutos Hinata estuvo lista y dispuesta para partir, ante la desconfiada mirada de su padre. Luego de pasar por mis cosas a la mansión Uchiha, y dándole el mínimo de explicaciones a mi padre de por qué me marchaba ahora y a dónde demonios me pensaba llevar a Hinata, nos subimos al primer avión que nos llevaría al tan ansiado destino... Las 18 horas se hicieron mucho más extenuantes que cuando me fui, asociándolo al hecho de que las ansias me comían por dentro.

Lo primero que veo al llegar a nuestro barrio es la imponente casa amarilla de Sakura. Era la única casa de dos pisos del sector y, lo único que le hacía peso en altura, era el edificio donde yo recidía. Quedo por unos segundos perdido mirando hacia aquel sitio, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, quizás en espera de que aparezcas por la puerta y la sorpresa se apodere de tu rostro al verme antes de lo acordado. Quito aquella imágen de mi mente ya que, lo más probable, es que te encuentres en mi apartamento por tu perro. Un destello de lucidez me hace moverme de forma rápida hacia el eleveador, recordando que mi departamento no está tan solo como siempre, si no que un rubio hiperactivo podía estar molestando a Sakura. Rápidamente llego hasta la puerta de mi apartamento, giro la llave para abrir y...

- ¡¡¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!!!

Una imágen que en mi vida hubiera querído apreciar. Naruto tenía un tanto acorralada a Sakura contra la pared, mientras una de sus manos se encontraba en contacto con su rostro al momento de la declaración. Sakura no despegaba sus sorprendidos ojos verdes de los de Naruto y, lentamente, veo cómo su mano asciende hacia la mano que se encontraba en su rostro. Nada encajaba en ese momento... ¿qué demonios se suponía que había ocurrido en mi ausencia?. El sonido de la matela de Hinata, que se encontraba a mis espaldas, hace que todos volvamos a la realidad. Naruto y Sakura se voltean hacia nosotros, notando claramente su sorpresa ante nuestra presencia.

- Hi... Hinata.... - murmura Naruto mientras, evidentemente, intenta que su cuerpo le responda, no consiguiendo resultados positivos hasta que Hinata decide salir corriendo escaleras abajo... - ¡¡HINATA ESPERA, NO ES LO QUE PARECE!!

Así, Sakura y yo nos quedammos completamente solos. Yo no podía mover un sólo músculo, mientras esperaba inútilmente una expliación por parte de Sakura... Después de todo, ¿qué somos nosotros como para que ella me de una explicación?. Tomo la maleta de Hinata y la mía y la llevo hasta mi habitación, pasando olímpicamente por su lado y sin reparar en sus reacciones. Al llegar, noto cómo su perro comienza a mover su cola en señal de que está alegre de verme... al menos alguien se preocupa de lo que podría llegar a sentir...

- Sasuke-kun... - siento casi en un susuro a mis espaldas

- Tu perro ya se encuentra lo suficientemente estable como para marcharse - tomo su correa y la ato a su cuello, tirándolo con firmeza para que éste se levantara. Sakura, de forma brusca, me arrebata la correa de las manos, mientras paulatinamente su mirada se tornaba cristalina.

- Si quieres tratarme con frialdad, por mí no hay problema... - hace una pausa intentando estabilizarse - pero no te atrevas a tratar mal a quienes quiero... - Toma su botiquín que se encontraba en el suelo y se dispone a salir de mi apartamento con parcimonía, inetnatndo no caminar demasiado rápido para no sobreexigir a su mascota.

- Procura no volver a aparecerte en mi camino, Haruno... - dije con rencor en la voz... En verdad que saber que ella y Naruto estaban... mejor dejaba de pensarlo, si no iniciaría una masacre.... Ella detiene su andar y se voltea a verme con una triste sonrisa surcando sus labios.

- Pareciera que a los hombres los entrenan para ser tan idiotas... - y dicho esto retoma su camino y cierra la puerta de salida de un fuerte golpe...

* * *

Han pasado ya dos días desde aquel mal entendido y ni siquiera por las calles lo he encontrado, lo cual es bastante "gratificante" porque no sabría cómo reaccionar al verlo... Mentalmente había creado la misión de olvidar todo aquello que había pasado a su lado, con la firme convicción de que, si fallaba en mi misión, iba a caer en un pozo de desesperación, lo cual no era muy recomendable ya que hoy celebraríamos Año Nuevo y no era de muy buen augurio recibir el nuevo año con lágrimas en los ojos...

Esa mañana me había levantado muy temprano para iniciar con los preparativos de la noche, como la cena y el vestido que llevaría. Como todos los años, con mi familia iríamos a ver los fuegos artificiales a la playa, que queda sólo a algunos pasos de mi casa, para luego disfrutar de una exquisita cena. Luego de eso, quedaba en libertad de acción, pero siempre resultaba ser la primera en irse a dormir a pesar de que hace ya bastante tiempo que tenía la mayoría de edad como para salir a fiestas a celebrar con amigos.

Lo primero del día fue realizar las compras: gaseosas, carnes, aderesos, y todo lo que hacía falta para el gran banquete de la noche. Si bien era bastante poco probable encontrarse con alguien parecido a Sasuke en cualquier rincón de mi país, ya que sus rasgos orientales y su bien esculpido cuerpo era algo que definitivamente no abundaba por estos lados, cada vez que volteaba me parecía verlo pasar. ¿Tan desesperado estaba mi ser por verlo que lo encontraba en todos lados?. Sólo por culpa de eso es que la estadía en el supermercado se hizo más larga y tediosa de lo que normalmente era, algo raro en mí ya que me encantaba realizar las compras, razón principal por la que a mí con mi hermana nos había sido encomendada la tarea... Lo que continuaba era dejar completamente aseada la casa para recibir el nuevo año. Se dice que debe dejarse todo bien ordenado a la hora de recibir el nuevo año, para que todo lo que venga no esté rodeado por el caos... eso y porque es tan común recibir visitas durante toda aquella semana y no hay mucho tiempo para encargarse de las cosas de la casa. Cuando por fin había terminado de limpiar las partes de la casa que me correspondían, mientras de vez en cuando iba a la cocina ayudar con los preparativos, habían dado las 10 de la noche.

- Será mejor que me de un buen baño... - y dicho esto, alistsé todo para poder darme una gran ducha de relajación.

Cálidas gotas comienzan a recorrer lenta y delicadamente cada porción de mi cuerpo, brindándome una grata sensación. Sin embargo, mi corazón se encontraba envuelto por el más frío de los mantos, estando al punto del quiebre... situación que se hizo presente inmediatamente después de cerrar mis ojos. ¿Es que acaso todos los 31 de Diciembre serían igual?... Sí, desde hace algún tiempo eran de la misma forma... La verdad es que nunca había tenido muy clara la razón de mi angustia siempre en esta fecha y siempre en el momento en que me prestaba a alistarme con un lindo vestido. ¿Sentiría acaso que es una farsa?, o simplemente había algo que faltaba dentro de aquella ocasión. Nunca había sido conciente de que todo aquello podría haber tenido a una persona como motivo, hasta el día de hoy, en el que claramente el rostro de Uchicha Sasuke se presentaba como un fantasma que atormentaba mi tranquilidad. No sabía por qué, no sabía desde cuando... pero era más que obvio que lo había estado esperando. Quería verlo una vez más, comenzar el año viendo aquellos afilados ojos negros que sólo transmiten frialdad para todos pero que, si los miras detenidamente, en ellos encontrarás un destello de algo inexplicable que te llena el corazón... Había sido muy poco tiempo el que había compratido con él, pero sentía que había sido desde siemrpe. Y todo había acabado por un maldito mal entendido... muchas veces intenté ir hasta su departamento, pero apenas llegaba a la puerta todo mi ser temblaba y mi subconciente preguntaba "¿de verdad quieres sentir el rechazo por parte de él?, ¿de verdad quieres tener la seguridad de que te odia?"... es verdad, yo no había hecho nada malo... pero tenía tanto miedo de que todo aquello se hiciera realdiad que prefería siempre dar media vuelta y regresar a mi casa sin mediar palabra. Luego de cinco minutos más bajo el chorro de agua, decido salir a dar un paseo con mi mascota en busca de la tan ansiada tranquilidad que necesitaba. Moviéndome por inercia, intentaba dejar en el camino cada una de mis preocupaciones, esperando encontrar la traquilidad tras cada acompasado paso que daba. Sólo levantar la vista bastó para que toda aquella sensación albergada en mi corazón se desbordara. Allí, a unos cuantos pasos, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, exactamente en la misma esquina donde por azares del destino nos habíamos conocido. Aquel cruce de miradas que había deseado, ahora se transformaba en mi peor pesadilla... ¿es que acaso no comprendía lo que en mí ejercía?, ¿es que no veía que si continuaba con aquella actitud, cada vez que lo viera una parte de mí moriría?. Decido, una vez más, no mediar palabra, y continuar mi indefinido camino para que él no fuera testigo del mar de lágrimas que estaba próximo a salir. Él, por su parte, no hizo ademán de detenerme y, mucho menos, dijo algo para que esto sucediera... Decido avanzar sólo un poco más para desaparecer de su vista y, luego de unos minutos, regersar a mi casa... después de todo, no había sido tan buena idea salir para despejar la mente...

Un hermoso vestido rosa con pequeños detalles de tul era la gran creación de mi madre para ese día. Sin duda alguna había quedado precioso, y yo parecía una pequeña hada enfundada en él. Unas sandalias plateadas teminaron por darle el toque de fantasía que faltaba y ya estaba lista para la ocación. Luego de maquillarse un poco con sombras color pastel y un brillo labial, con mi familia nos encaminamos hacia la playa con todo lo necesario para el primer brindis del año. En el lugar habían ya muchas personas, vestidas con elegantes y brillosos trajes, dánadole un ambiente de fiesta. Después de encontrar una ubicación favorable para ver los fuegos artificiales, mis ojos se perdieron en la inmensidad del mar. Siempre me había resultado relajante ver el movimiento de las olas y escuchar su sonido al estallar... me sentía transportada a un lugar lleno de completa paz, justo lo que en ese preciso momento necesitaba...

- ¡¡Sakura, Kero-chan se ha escapado!! - grandioso... una vez más mi mascota haciendo de las suyas...

A paso rápido comienzo a moverme entre la gente, sólo para encontrarme con un hiperactivo rubio agitando su mano y a mi atlético can a su lado.

- Muchas gracias Naruto - digo apenas logro llegar a su lado

- ¿Otra vez se te ha escapado Kero-chan?

- Sí... la calle parece llamarlo - y le dedico una sonrisa

- ¿Con quién estás Sakura-chan? - dice mirándo a mi al rededor

- ¡Ah!, con mis padres y hermanos... pero, creo que acabo de perderlos... - sí... definitivamente Kero-chan había hecho una vez más una de las suyas...

* * *

Toda mi vida había sido un completo idiota con las mujeres... y la verdad no me importaba, porque ninguna tenía una relevancia en mi vida como para que así fuera. No me importaban sus sentimientos hacia mí, sus ambiciones, sus sueños, sus metas... nada que las rodeara para mí resultaba interesante y mucho menos algo de lo que debía preocuparme. Todas las mujeres que habían pasado por mi vida eran sólo de una noche, no buscaba nada más en ellas, aunque estas me ofrecieran hasta sus vidas... Hasta que la conocí... Me había puesto tan furioso al momento que ví a Naruto "declarándose", que me había cegado a cualquier posibilidad de mal entendido.

*** Flash Back ***

- ¡¡En verdad no es lo que parece!! - no necesitaba escucharlo... no iba a darle el privilegio de verme mal... - ¡Sasuke por Dios!, ¡Sakura-chan sólo me estaba ayudando! - me volteo con cara de sarcasmo... ¿es que acaso él pensaba que era idiota?

- Sasuke-sama... por favor, escuche lo que tiene que decirle Naruto-kun - y reprimo un grito... no merecía que descargara mi ira sobre ella

- Sasuke, Sakura-chan sólo me estaba ayudando a... ayudando a...

- Ya es suficiente... no tengo por qué soportar todo esto - y cierro la puerta de mi habitación de un golpe, dejando al rubio con las palabras en la boca.

- ¡¡Sí que eres idiota maldito teme!! - escucho del otro lado, mientras un incesante golpeteo de lo que puedo distinguir son pies y puños estaban a punto de sacarme de mis casillas - ¡¡Estaba ayudando a declararme a Hinata!!, ¿¡está bien!?... ¡¡¡y si estaba con esa cara de idiota es porque le dije que hiciera de cuenta que eras tú para que dejara de reírse de mí!!! - y siento cómo la puerta de salida es cerrada con furia.

*** Fin Flash Back ***

Sí, había sido un idiota... pero eso era algo que no reconocería en público por amor a mi orgullo... Sin duda necesitaba hacer algo para que las cosas con Sakura regresaran hasta donde estaban, pero... ¿cómo demonios haría aquello?. Ya me había quedado más que claro todo el dolor que había creado en ella cuando nos encontramos en el mismo lugar que nos conocimos... sus ojos estaban completamente cristalizados con el simple contacto con los míos...

Me encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en el salón, esperando a que Naruto y Hinata terminaran de alistarse para ir a la playa a ver los fuegos artificiales de Año Nuevo... malditas cosas que se le ocurren al dobe justo en este momento...

- Tranquilízate Teme... - le envío una mirada fulminante en forma de respuesta - Vamos, cambia ese ánimo... ¿quieres que te cuente una historia? - miro a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos - Muy bien... aquí va... Una noche de Año Nuevo, hace mucho tiempo atrás, una princesa llamada... ehm... ¡¡Sakumo!!, había decidido ir a la orilla de la playa a orar para que el nuevo año que comenzaba fuera próspero tanto para su pueblo como para su familia y, perdida en el oleaje, rogó que también le fuera traído un príncipe que pudiera llenar el vacío en su corazón. Unos quejidos detuvieron el rezo de la princesa, dándose cuenta que un malherido joven se encontraba un poco más allá de donde estaba ella, intentando moverse para llevar a tierra firme. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la princesa toma al joven entre sus brazos y lo lleva hasta la orilla, mientras que con sus caras prendas intenta brindarle abrigo. El joven, embelezado con la belleza de aquella mujer, toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besa, justo a las 12 de la noche. La princesa queda consternada por aquel acto y sólo atina a salir corriendo del lugar dejando sólo a aquel joven. Pasado unos cuantos meses, la princesa no podía quitarse a aquel joven de la cabezay deseaba de todo corazón volver a verlo. Justo ese mismo día, una delegación de un lejano país se hizo presente en su palacio, donde un príncipe exigía la mano de la princesa, aludiendo que estaban destinados a estar juntos. La princesa, llena de temor, sale a hacerle frente a aquel príncipe, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que era aquel joven que había conocido hace algún tiempo en la playa. Tiempo después contrajeron matrimonio y ambos estuvieron juntos hasta el final de sus días - finaliza con una sonrisa en sus labios...

- Con esto ya tengo una razón más para odiarte... idiota...

- ¿Acaso no entiendes?

- ¿Hay algo que entender en tu estúpida historia?

- Es una leyenda de Año Nuevo de este país... me la contó Sakura-chan hace algunos días - ya había logrado captar mi atención... - se dice que las parejas que se besan justo a las 12 de la noche en Vísperas de Año Nuevo, gozarán de un amor eterno... ¿no es eso lindo? - dudo algunos segundo sobre el relato del rubio

- Tienes razón Naruto-kun, esa historia también me la relataron unos vecinos... debe ser muy lindo que un chico te bese justo a las 12 de la noche conociendo la historia. Esa es una clara señal de que desea ser tu amor eterno... - Naruto queda embobado mirando a Hinata mientras esta se sonroja completa.

- Los espero abajo... - y decido salir a la entrada del edificio.

No sabía por qué Naruto había contado aquella estúpida historia justo ahora, pero algo me decía que era para solucionar las cosas con Sakura. Maldito dobe... aunque no fuera cierta su historia, lo del beso no estaba para nada descartado...

Ya nos encontrábamos en la playa. Pareciera que mucha gente sigue la tradición de ir a la playa a ver los fuegos artificiales, porque el lugar se encontraba repleto. Había pensado que el ir con smocking a aquel lugar era un verdadero chiste, pero al llegar noté que estaban todos vestidos de gala. Decido alejarme un poco de Hinata y Naruto para darles su espacio, cuando siento que algo me lanza brutalmente hacia el suelo.

- ¡Kero-chan! - siento que grita Naruto - Otra vez te has escapado de Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?... Oh!, ¡allí está! - y comienza a agitar enérgicamente su brazo. Un extraño calor empieza a apoderarse de mi rostro, mientras me escabullo de rodillas entre la gente para levantarme pasos más allá.

- Muchas gracias Naruto - dice apenas logra llegar a su lado. Se veía realmente hermosa en aquel vestido rosa que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello.

- ¿Otra vez se te ha escapado Kero-chan?

- Sí... la calle parece llamarlo - y le dedica una sonrisa

- ¿Con quién estás Sakura-chan?

- ¡Ah!, con mis padres y hermanos... pero, creo que acabo de perderlos... - dice mirando a su al rededor... hasta que sus ojos se posan sobre los míos... - Sa... Sasuke-k-kun... - pronuncia mi nombre en un susurro. Lentamente me voy acercando, mientras la gente a nuestro al rededor parece inquieta por algo.

- ¡¡¡CINCOOO!!!

Aquel temblor en su labio inferior se acrecentaba a cada segundo, como si intentara articular algo sin obtener resultados

- ¡¡¡CUATROOOOO!!!

Logro poner un mínimo de atención a lo que gritaba la gente. ¿Era acaso la cuenta regresiva?. Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa

- ¡¡¡TREEEEES!!!

Hasta esta hora, aún no sabía si la maldita historia que había contado Naruto era cierta, pero estaba a menos de tres pasos de averiguarlo

- ¡¡¡UNOOOOOO!!!

Tomo delicadamente el rostro de Sakura entre mis manos y, lentamente, inicio el recorrido hasta sus rosados labios. Siento su pequeño cuerpo temblar muy cerca del mío, quizás conciente de lo que está pronto a ocurrir...

- ¡¡¡CEROOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOO!!!

Y allí, entre un escándalo de proporciones y luces de colores iluminando el cielo, había concretado lo que por días había estado dando vueltas por mi cabeza: había besado a Haruno Sakura... y aunque la historia no fuera cierta, el momento había sido realmente eterno...

* * *

**Terminado el quinto!!!**

**Enseguida empiezo el sexto :D**

**¿Me dejas un review? ;D**


End file.
